New Year's Kiss
by yellowsocks
Summary: I look at him smiling, I always did want a kiss on New Years. lolivernewyearsoneshot!


**A/N: To those of you who don't celebrate Christmas, here's something not Christmas related, but New Years. And I guess for those of you who do celebrate Christmas, well you just get extra lucky this year!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. And that upsets me greatly. **

* * *

**New Year's Kiss**

I stood there in front of that mirror for the next few moments, trying to make sure I looked at least half decent. It was only Miley's New Year's Party, so I didn't have to look amazing, because she was my best friend, she'd understand. But at the same time, I couldn't show up looking like I just got out of bed because well...**he** was going to be there.

I made sure my jeans were sitting properly, and that my green tank top wasn't looking too wrinkly underneath my black zip up hoodie. I ran my fingers through my long blonde hair one last time, and made sure my mascara and lip gloss weren't smudged...

Gosh, I could be such a girl sometimes.

I sighed, picking up my jacket and walking down the stairs.

"Mom," I yelled, "I'm going to Miley's now. See you tomorrow."

While the party ended just after one in the morning for most, Oliver and I were spending the night at Miley's, because we're her best friends.

"Okay Lilly, have fun." My mom smiled, peeking her head out from behind the kitchen. I checked my watch, the time reading 5:41 PM on December 31st, and picking up my overnight bag I was out the door.

**xxx**

"Lilly!" Miley exclaimed, swinging the door wide open as my finger was literally milliseconds away from pressing the doorbell.

"Hey Miles," I smiled, stepping inside and giving my best friend a hug.

"You can put your stuff upstairs, and then you can help me finish decorating." Miley said quickly, gesturing to the already set up party decorations.

"Wow, impressive."

"Well thank you Lilly, my dear." Miley winked.

**xxx**

By the time I got back downstairs, Oliver was there and Miley had already enlisted his help in decorating.

"A little to the left," She instructed.

"C'mon Miley, my arms are getting sore."

Miley sighed, "Fine. That'll do right there."

Oliver hung the banner where she had told him, and then got down off the ladder.

"Looks pretty dang good to me." Miley grinned, "What do you guys think?"

"Miles, it's amazing." I nodded.

"Totally." Oliver agreed.

"I bet it'll look even more amazing with people in here." Miley winked.

**xxx**

And within a few hours, it was full of people. All my friends from school were there, and people kept stopping and wanting to talk to me. I had never been very popular, but I guess as Miley had slowly become more popular, I, being her best friend, came along with her.

"Lilly!" Another girl whose name I didn't know came up to me.

"Oh hey!" I smiled one of those fake smiles.

"Have you seen Miley anywhere?" She asked.

"Uhm, not recently. Oh wait, there she is with Chad." I said politely.

"Thanks!" She exclaimed, but I barely heard, because someone else caught my eye. He was sitting in front of the window all by himself. I slowly made my way towards him.

"Hey Ollie." I said, loud enough so he could hear me over the music.

Oliver looked up, and nodded, "Hi Lils."

"You okay?" I asked. He seemed kind of out of it, and that worried me.

Oliver simply shrugged, as if he didn't want to talk. But I wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Come with me." I insisted, grabbing his arm and dragging him up the stairs. I made my way to Miley's bedroom, and we sat side by side on the bed.

"Is something wrong, Ollie?" I asked.

He shook his head, looking away from me. But as I grabbed his hand, he turned back.

"Ollie, I'm not stupid."

"STOP CALLING ME OLLIE." He yelled, and I'd never seen him this angry or...whatever he was. Upset?

"I'm sorry." I frowned.

"Lilly, no. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just..."

"You just, what?"

"I really like this girl."

"Aww, who?"

"That's not important." Oliver insisted.

"No, it is. I can't help you if I don't know who we're talking about." I continued.

Oliver stared at his feet.

"I can't tell you."

"Oliver, we're best friends. You can tell me ANYTHING."

"No, I really can't."

"Oliver, puh-leeeease?" I begged him.

"You'll hate me forever." Oliver frowned.

"Do I hate this girl? Ohmy, it isn't Amber or Ashley, is it?!"

"What?! No. No, no. Of course not." Oliver shook his head, "And you don't hate this person."

"So I know them?" I asked.

"Yeah, you actually know them pretty well."

And that's when it hit me, "Oliver, do you like Miley?"

Oliver looked up at me, silent for a moment.

He shook his head, "No, Lilly."

I glanced at the clock. 11:58.

"Oliver, it's almost the new year!"

He looked at the clock, and the look on his face told me he had made a decision.

"Lilly, I have to tell you something."

11:59.

"Go for it." I smiled.

"You know how everyone has New Year's Resolutions?"

"Yup." I nodded.

"Well, I'm going to finish mine as the new year starts."

"How are you going to do that?" I lifted an eyebrow, confused.

"By doing this."

12:00.

And at that exact moment, he leaned in, his lips against mine and it stayed that way for a moment. The feeling in the pit of my stomach was like nothing ever before. It was like there was a million butterflies dancing in there. I felt his strong arms, wrap around my waist, as he lifted me up off the bed, and stood me on the floor.

"Lilly, I love **you**. Be my girlfriend?" Oliver asked, standing in front of me.

I look at him smiling, "I always did want a kiss on New Year's."

"Is that a yes?" He said hopefully.

And I grin, nodding before falling back into his arms and kissing him without a sound.

* * *

**I'm not sure how content I am with this, but it's not my opinion that matters, it's yours, so do me a favour, leave a review! **


End file.
